


Laetatus sum

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [22]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: The one where they both lie a little, but for a good cause...





	Laetatus sum

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculously sketchy - apologies (but it's either this or nothing....). Also, without much of a plot (though there is one somewhere in the background, really)... Title from Psalm 122.

Feilong put the phone down and started laughing. That bastard. Ah, well, best get it over and done with. He called Akihito. 

The young man answered almost immediately. “Takaba here.”

“Hello, Akihito.”

“Ah, Feilong. What now? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“No,” he lied. 

“It’s two in the morning.”

“And yet you sound just as awake as I am,” he smirked. “Someone keeping you up?”

“That’s none of your business,” Akihito gasped. 

“Yes, tell him to fuck off,” Feilong heard Asami complain, followed by a wet, sucking sound. 

“Ha, sounds like you’ll be doing the fucking.”

“Feilong,” Asami growled, “don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Not really.”

“Give me that,” Akihito shouted. “Feilong, I’m kind of busy right now. What do you want?”

“You won.”

“What?” 

“Our bet.” 

He heard a noise like someone as being pushed out of the bed, and smiled. “What… THAT bet?”

“You are far too awake for two in the morning.”

“No, really? I won?”

“Yes,” Feilong sighed laughing. “You were right; he thought the picture I chose was too revealing. ‘Over-the-top’ he called it.” 

Akihito laughed. “Only that?”

“That’s enough, don’t you think?” Oriya had said something about it being ‘blackmail material’ as well, and that he’d better burn it, but Akihito didn’t need to know that. “So…. Name your prize.”

“Erm…” Akihito went quiet for a few moments. “You know what I want?”

“You name it; I’ll give it to you.”

“Stop being such a jerk every now and then.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did you have to call me now to tell me this? Couldn’t it have waited until the morning? Calling me now, well, that was the act of a jerk. And back in Kyoto? I wasn’t your maid.”

“I was…”

“You weren’t thinking with your upper head, I know,” Akihito said softly. “But you were annoying on purpose because it kept you from thinking what you were about to do, or at least that’s what I thought you were doing, but… you were being a jerk.”

“I’m sorry for making you feel that way,” Feilong replied seriously. 

“Apology accepted. Good night, Feilong.”

“Good night, Akihito, and I’m sorry. I’ll try not to call you this late anymore.”

“You can also try hanging up now,” Asami suggested. 

“Good night, Asami.”

Asami growled, and then the line went dead. 

Feilong shook his head. Akihito had a point, as usual. And he was having sex. Right now. With his lover. “Oh, fuck this.” He pressed one in speed-dial. A ring later, the phone was picked up. “Oriya?”

“You missed me already?” 

“Yes.”

“So did I. I called you, but the line was busy.”

Feilong laughed. “Yes, I had to tell Akihito that he’d won.”

“Good for him. That was really…. Naughty of you.”

“Naughty?” He smirked. “I will show you naughty. Have you changed yet?”

&*&*

Tao was practically bouncing since that morning. Even seated he couldn’t stop fidgeting. “Excited about the fireworks after the concert?”

“Yes.”

Feilong smiled. He handed Tao the programme. “So am I,” he whispered to him. 

“Thank you,” Tao said. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” The view from his building would have been better, but if Tao wanted to experience New Year ’s Eve like a tourist, Feilong would indulge him. 

Someone touched him on the shoulder. “Is this seat taken?”

Feilong turned. “You…” He turned to look at Tao, who grinned like the cat who’d had the canary and the cream. “You knew.”

Tao nodded. 

An unexpected surge of happiness took over him. “Thank you,” he said to Tao first, and then to Oriya, unable to think of other words for a moment. “Thank you.” 

“No, thank you.” Oriya sat down next to Feilong, taking off his coat. Damn him for looking good in a suit. Feilong wanted to strip him. 

“That’s…” Oriya looked around. 

“A nice concert hall.” And he had the best seats in the house. 

“I hope so.”

“You’ll see. The acoustics are great. So, Tami-san let you go?”

“Yes. I threatened to break her arms if she didn’t.”

“You didn’t.”

“No,” Oriya laughed. “I didn’t. I promised to work twice as hard when I’m back.”

“Poor you.”

“It’s not funny. And you? How did you decide to come here? Did Tao twist your arm?” 

Tao stuck his tongue out at them.

“I try to come to this concert,” Feilong said. “Every year I make a gift of several tickets to certain people and their wives. It’s good they remember to whom they owe this favour.”

“Ah.”

“Exactly. But Tao did convince me to stay for the fireworks.”

“Thank you, Tao.”

“Erm…” Tao looked away, embarrassed. “I did nothing,” he muttered. 

Feilong looked at Tao fondly. Perhaps he ought to adopt him soon, definitely before sending him off to college. 

“Did you have a good flight?”

“Yes. Thank you for asking.”

The lights started to dim. When the hall was completely dark, Feilong felt Oriya’s hand reach for his. He twined their fingers. Ah, this happiness wouldn’t leave him. How wonderful it was. 

&*&*

When the concert was over, Oriya almost kissed him. He leaned forward, so close Feilong could feel his warm breath on his cheek, and then, suddenly, he pulled away. Not in public, never in public. Feilong squeezed his hand, and smiled. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes, it was wonderful. You are wonderful.”

Feilong smirked. 

“Look, is it okay to make a phone call? It will only take a minute or so.” 

“Well, since you asked…. But it is rude to call other people when you’re out with friends.”

“I won’t be long,” Oriya promised and then moved away a little. 

“Ukyou-chan?” he heard him say, and Feilong stopped listening. New Year’s Eve, and Ukyou was still alone, still mourning, still staying at Kokakurou. If he were in Oriya’s place, a phone call would be the least he would do. No, he’d probably take her with him, and let his lover deal with it. 

He turned around and smiled at Tao. “And, did you like the concert this year, Tao?”

&*&*

Feilong watched Tao as the countdown started. “You prefer the view from here, then?” he asked softly. 

Tao didn’t hear him, too excited as he shouted the numbers, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Ah, youth,” Oriya laughed. 

Feilong snorted. As if Oriya wasn’t almost as excited as Tao, holding his hand tightly and smiling at him like a lovestruck idiot. 

“Three, two, one,” Tao shouted. 

Oriya pulled him close and kissed him. A proper kiss on the lips, with his tongue insisting Feilong open his mouth for him and surrender to him – which Feilong promptly did. 

“Okay, who are you and what have you done to Oriya?” Feilong said the moment Oriya let him go.

“Look around you. The year is over. Everyone is excited about what the new year will bring. There’s so much hope everywhere.”

"Still doesn’t explain your behaviour.”

“You disapprove?” Oriya asked coyly.

“Of course not. I’m just curious.”

Oriya smiled at him. His eyes shone. “You are most wonderful. That’s why. Right here, right now, I wanted to kiss you because you are you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Feilong hugged Oriya. Romantic idiot. All his. 

Tao coughed. “The fireworks!”

Feilong smiled and pulled Tao close to him. “How right you are.” Oiya kept staring at him, and the warmth he’d felt earlier was nothing compared to what he felt at that moment. He pointed upwards. “Fireworks, Oriya.”

Oriya kissed him again. Feilong heard Tao giggle. So much for fireworks. 

&*&*

Feilong loved Tao, he really did, but at that moment, he felt that he could drag the boy out, lock him into his bedroom, and throw away the key. And maybe drag Oriya too, while he was at it. But lock him into his own bedroom. 

“Are’t you tired, Tao?” he asked softly. 

“No, not really,” he answered, stuffing his mouth with another slice of the chestnut cake Oriya had brought.

Oriya smiled. “Tao, the cake will be here tomorrow. It’s late. You should go to bed.”

Tao looked at Feilong first, and then at Oriya. “Oh. Oh. I see.” He blushed suddenly, and then laughed. “Good night, Fei-sama. Good night, Oriya-sama,” he said, running out of the living room. 

Feilong shook his head. “I’ve spoilt him.”

“He’s your son, is he not? What else are you supposed to do?”

“I guess so. Anyway… do you want to go somewhere more comfortable or…”

Oriya smirked. “Here is good. Is that what you expect me to say?” He laughed and grabbed Feilong’s hand. “No, you have a perfectly good bed. Let’s use that,” he said as he pulled Feilong towards his bedroom. 

Feilong kissed him. “Bed is good.” 

Oriya made a strange, happy sound deep in his throat. “Yes, bed is good.” He kicked the door to Feilong’s bedroom open. 

Feilong slammed it shut behind them, and the next thing he knew they were stumbling on the bed, Oriya laughing as he pulled him close for another kiss. Feilong closed his eyes, letting Oriya do as he pleased. So much for doing the ravishing that night. If he could, he would laugh, he felt so happy. 

&*&*

Feilong woke up to a warm sensation pooling in his belly and a wet tightness around his dick. He looked down. “Bloody hell.”

Oriya stopped sucking. “I missed you,” he said, lips all red and swollen. 

“I can tell,” he laughed. “Please, continue.” He let his head drop back on the pillow and he closed his eyes. He had missed Oriya too. 

&*&*

“Will you stay long this time?” Feilong asked when they were having breakfast. 

“I have to go back tomorrow. Tami-san is… you know how she is… And I feel bad for leaving Ukyou all alone.”

“You could have brought her here.”

“She didn’t want to come.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Oriya shrugged, looking away. 

Being away, considering how unfocused his eyes were. Feilong had to drag him back to him. “So, what do you want to do?”

Oriya’s gaze turned towards him instantly. “Guess,” he replied, smirking. 

Feilong frowned. “It looks like it will be a good day; maybe we should do something else.”

“Well, if that’s what you want,” he said, looking disappointed. 

He laughed. “Got you. But then, I want you to do me a little favour.”

“What?”

“Be my bodyguard. There’s a party and a few other Mountain Masters will be there tonight.” 

Oriya seemed genuinely surprised. “You mean that?”

Feilong nodded. “I’ll have a few of my men, of course, but it would be good if you were to have my back.”

“Do you expect any problems?”

So concerned. Feilong smiled, feeling warmed. “Not really.” He just wanted Oriya by him. With him. The way other Mountain Masters would bring their wives. How Oriya would fume if he heard that he was considered Feilong’s wife by other Triad leaders. He stood up, smiling, and extending his hand. “Come on.You haven’t broken my bed yet.”

Oriya blushed, but took his hand. 

Feilong grinned. He would soon be a year older, but he felt so young. So very young. He liked it.

&*&*

Moving with Oriya one step behind him was strange. Feilong couldn’t explain it, but he felt warm. He felt protected. Which made little sense, as Oriya wasn’t really doing anything different from Weng, who also stood behind him. 

“Feilong, always a pleasure,” a familiar, drawling voice said behind him. 

He turned. “Mikhail. What a nuisance to see you.”

Mikhail snorted. “Why do you insist on hurting my feelings?” He focused on Oriya. “So, that’s the infamous Japanese who’s been keeping you company? Hm. You must introduce us.” He offered his hand for a handshake. “Mikhail Arbatov.”

“Better humour him, Oriya, so he can go away faster.”

Oriya shook hands with him. “Mibu, Oriya.” 

“He looks very decorative,” Mikhail smiled. “Maybe we can all have tea tomorrow?”

Feilong narrowed his eyes. “He says we should have tea tomorrow,” he translated to Oriya. 

“I have better things to do. Like wash my hair.”

Feilong snorted. “Sorry, Mikhail. Some other time.”

Mikhail studied him. “As you wish. Enjoy the party.”

“Good riddance,” Feilong muttered under his breath once Mikhail had moved away. 

“He wants you,” Oriya said, needlessly.

“Duh.”

“I don’t like it,” he continued, suddenly moving next to Feilong. 

Feilong smirked. “Jealous?” 

“Of that brat?” Oriya’s voice was low. “Not really. But I still don’t like it.” He looked behind Feilong, frowning for a second. 

That was all the warning Feilong got before someone playfully tapped his arm. He turned to see Zhang, one of his father’s friends, and long-standing ally to the Baishe. “Ah, Feilong. So nice of you to join us.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

“And this is your… companion?” Zhang studied Oriya. He nodded approvingly after a while. “Finally. You should join me for lunch tomorrow.”

Feilong smiled. “Thank you for the invitation.”

“Yang mentioned something about a poker game at the Red Room. Feel free to join us for that too,” Zhang said as he moved away. 

When Feilong turned around, he found Oriya glaring at him. “You wanted to show me off?”

He smiled. “Maybe? People know of you. They might as well see you.”

“I don’t like it.”

“You don’t like many things, Oriya,” Feilong stated and looked at Oriya until his expression softened. “Do you really mind so much?”

“It’s too late to ask me this now.” He looked around. “Am I your bodyguard now or your companion?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

“My partner.”

“Then let’s go play poker. Maybe I’ll be lucky and lose Kokakurou,” he grinned.

As if they would be so lucky.


End file.
